Stubborn
by Riot.Babe
Summary: Everyone knows Sam Swarek's daughter has an attitude problem, but what happen's when she has to move in with Sam and Andy after getting kicked out of her mothers?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I dunno if i'm good at writing them but here goes nothing (:  
**

* * *

Andy remembers the very first day she had met Holly Swarek. Her and Sam had been on patrol when he had gotten a call from her school saying she had tried to burn the gym down.

She remembers running after Sam down the school halls, trying to catch up with him and how angry he had gotten in the car ride back to the station.

But that was 3 years ago. Surely she would have, changed. Maybe gotten nicer, less angry. She didn't know what to expect of her. A 15 year old whose relationship with her parents was so bad she rebelled.

She took a deep breath as she heard her doorbell ring. Holly was moving in with her and Sam. She had gotten into and argument with her mother who had kicked her out. She heard Sam's feet moving against the floorboards and the door opening. Her and Sam had only just gotten use to living with each other (which was apparently very hard as they were both incredibly stubborn) but now with another Swarek in the house, she didn't know how this would turn out.

"McNally?". Her head snapped up as she heard him call her name. This was it. Meeting his daughter. Andy opened the bathroom door and walked out, climbing down the stairs. She saw a small girl, with long brownish hair standing next to Sam. Both their backs were facing her.

She coughed a little and both of them turned around to face her. "Uh... Holly is this McNally, well Andy, I guess" Sam said gesturing to Andy.  
"It's nice to meet you" Andy smiled, managing to get a look at the girl.

She was definitely Sam's daughter. She had his eyes and nose, which she had gotten pierced and placed a nose ring in. Andy smirked a little at that. She knew Sam disapproved of those things, but on his daughter? He would never let it go.

The girl smiled back, the Swarek dimples showing prominently. "Yeah, you too. I've heard so much about you" the girl grinned, glancing up ay her father who was giving her daggers. Andy laughed a bit.

"Here, let me show you your room" Andy smiled walking back upstairs, Holly following her. Sam grabbed her suitcase and followed the girls.

"So, how long have you two been living together?" Holly asked, looking into each doorway they passed. She didn't even know her father was dating, let alone moving in with someone. And seeing who he was with, made it all weirder. A young, pretty rookie with her dad? A girl she swore she had seen following her dad around her at her old school, the one she tried to burn down?  
Her dad had taken her out to dinner that night and told her about the bambi eyed rookie that had ruined his 8 month under-cover operation, but she had seen something in his eyes. Something that told her he wasn't even really that mad

"Like 2 months, I think" Andy said opening the door to Holly's now new bedroom. Sam dropped the suitcase on the floor and looked at the time. "Sorry girls, I have to leave. Night shift tonight." sam halfed smiled, kissing Andy and Holly's heads, before grabbing his bag and walking out, shutting the door behind him

Holly looked around the room, nodding approvingly. She put her suit case up onto her bed, before opening and pulling a dress and her make up. "I hope you don't think I'm gonna be nice to you" she said sweetly, before pushing past Andy and walking out the door, leaving Andy alone.

* * *

Tell me what you think (: xo


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so bored, so here's another chapter. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Sam was angry. No, not angry, pissed. Raging. Finding his 15 year old daughter at a party full of criminals wasn't really what he was expecting to find tonight. He pushed the last of the drugs dealers into the back of the car and walked up to the hood where Holly was sitting.

He sat up next to her and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you hang around with these people Holly. They're low lives. You could make better friends at your school." He heard her snort and looked down at her.

What had happened to his innocent daughter? He knew that him never being around had made an impact but it wasn't his fault. Her mother had kicked him out too, telling him that he worked to many hours when really she was never home either. She was out in the bars, picking up guys and getting drunk.  
When he'd ask her why she did it, she'd tell him the relationship wasn't going anywhere and that she'd only stayed with him for Holly. 2 weeks after that she kicked him out.

Holly took off her shoes before climbing off the hood. "Why'd you choose her? I mean isn't the rookie the screwed up your undercover operation?" Holly turned to face him, shivering slightly. Sam took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He leaned back onto the hood and folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know" he said, looking up at her. Which was true. He didn't know why he'd chosen her. He'd been on dates with plenty of woman, but none compared to Andy. She was special. Holly nodded a bit, kicking a stone along the ground. She didn't like her, but she wasn't going to tell her dad that.

"I don't think she likes me" Holly sighed. Sam frowned. Andy had been happy to let her live with them, she'd even cleaned the house.  
"Why would you say that?" he asked.  
Holly smirked a little. "Well..."

* * *

Andy had been looking for Sam for the past 2 hours. When he hadn't answered his phone, she thought he might have been at the barn. When she went to see him there, Oliver said he was with everyone else, checking out some party they had gotten a call about.

After getting the address from Oliver, she drove there. Andy looked around for them, seeing them sitting on Sam's car hood. Holly looked like she was crying. Sam saw Andy and whispered something to Holly, who stood up and walked past Andy giving her a smirk and a wink.

Andy sat down next to Sam. "I can't believe you would say something like that Andy. I didn't even know you used words like that" Sam shook his head, sighing.  
"What did I say?" Andy frowned, looking at him. She couldn't remember talking to her when Sam wasn't there. She had just walked out.  
"Maybe...Maybe it's best you sleep somewhere else tonight" Sam said, looking at the ground. He didn't have the guts to look her in the eyes. He just couldn't stop it coming it.

Andy nodded and stood up from the hood. "Maybe it is" she mumbled, walking away from his car. She walked past Holly, who was grinning at what she had just seen. Andy got into her car and drove off. She didn't really know where she was going, until she found her self sitting outside Traci's house.  
And that's when she broke down.

* * *

**Wow, i'm really sorry about this chapter. It is horrible. I don't know if I should have waited and written this scene in like the 4th chapter or something but oh well (:**

**Tell me what you think xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no life, so here's a new chapter (:**

* * *

Walking around her new school, Holly felt angry with her father. She didn't live close to her old school so her dad didn't see the point in her going anymore.

She sat outside in a courtyard, lighting a smoke. She had picked up the habit from her last boyfriend. Although she hated it, it made her feel calm and that's all she needed right now.

She heard the bench she was sitting on creak as someone sat down next to her. She looked up from her phone to see a boy sitting there.  
"Got another one?" he asked, glancing at her cigarette. She pulled out her last one and gave it to him. He lit it and leaned back into the bench.

"So, you new or something?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded and looked up at him, getting a good look at him. He was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes. He has long, thin limbs and a nice smile.  
"I had to move in with my dad and step mum, and they forced me to come here cause it was close." Holly stamped the cigarette butt into the ground and folded her legs.

"God, I hate my parents" he shook his head, blowing out rings of smoke. She grinned a bi and turned to face him. "I guess we have that in common" she said, taking off the sunglasses he was wearing and putting them on.  
"What's your name?" He grinned, looking down at her.

"Holly" she grinned, her Swarek dimples showing. He smiled and stamped his cigarette out.  
"Well Holly, would you like to get out of here with me" he grinned and stood up, holding out his hand for her. She nodded and took it and he pulled away.

Andy walked into the station with Traci, laughing about something Traci had said. She noticed Sam at the coffee station, staring at her. She walked into the girls locker room and got changed into her uniform.

She walked out and saw Sam leaning against the wall. "What do you want Sam" She sighed, walking to parade. "I wanna talk" he followed her.  
"yeah, well I don't want to talk to you" she spat, walking in andsitting next to Traci. He sighed and leaned against the wall at the back.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he thought, staring at the back of her head. He tried to concentrate on what Frank but he couldn't knowing he had screwed up with Andy.  
"...Swarek and McNally" Frank said, finishing off the patrolling pairs. Of course they were together, they were partners

Andy turned around glanced at him. She really didn't want to be with him, cause that ment talking to him and she wasn't good at talking.  
When parade had finished she rushed over to where Dov was.  
"Hey, you know how you have a man crush on Sam? Wanna swap today?" Andy grinned hopefully. Dov's face lit up when she asked him and he nodded excitingly.

Andy gave him a quick hug and rushed out past Sam to where Oliver was sitting on his Car. Sam looked confused and turned around to see Dov practically running towards him.  
'_You've got to be kidding me' _He rolled his eyes and walked over to his car, getting in.

Andy finished up her shift an hour after she was suppose too. She got changed quickly, hoping that Traci was still there to take her back to her house. When she walked out, Sam was waiting for her in the exact same place he was before.  
"Wanna ride McNally? Nash left about 30 minutes ago" He raised his eyebrows, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I guess. You're the only one left to take me home anyway, so I guess I'll go with you" she sighed, walking out to his truck and getting in. He climbed into the drivers seat and got in. He drove out of the parking lot and towards there home.

"This isn't the way to Traci's" Andy looked over at him. Why was she taking her back to there house. He didn't want her there, and she was still pretty pissed that he would actually think she would say something to his daughter.

"I know" she smiled, pulling into there driveway. He got out and walked up to the front door. He opened it and looked back to see Andy getting out. She pushed past him to get inside and walked up to their bedroom. She pulled out one of their over night bags and starting grabbing her clothes.

"What are you doing Andy?" Sam leaned against the doorway and watched her. He didn't want her to leave. He had barely spent last, knowing that he had screwed up by believing his daughter. She had always told him stuff like that with his old girlfriends and he always believed her.

"Why does it matter to you? I mean you clearly don't want me here in the first place so i'll just get..." Andy was cut off by Sam crushing his lips to hers. She was shocked but she kissed him back.  
"Stay." He whispered, pulling back slightly and looking down at her. She nodded and pulled off his top before pulling him back in for another kiss.

* * *

**Yaaay! Make up sex! :D  
****Anyway, I think I may have over used the word 'and' and the comma but i'm to tired to really care cause its 12:06 in the morning (:**

**So tell me what you think (: xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews and favourites and follows this story :D I honestly thought no one would, and cause you guys are the best, heres another chapter (:**

* * *

Andy smiled and put her head onto Sam's chest, looking up at him. "We should fight more often" Sam grinned, running his fingers up and down her back.

"We weren't fighting, we were just ignoring each other" Andy smiled up at him.  
"Well, I was ignoring you" she slowly traced his lips with her finger. He smiled and pushed some hair off her face.  
"I understand why. I can't believe I believed her. She did that with my ex's as well and I still didn't catch on. God, i'm such an idiot!" Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey! Stop it. You're not an idiot" Andy sat up. "I get why you believed her, she's your daughter, it makes sense. I just...what did I say?" Andy asked, looking down at him.

"I dunno, something about being a fuck up like her mum and how much of a whore she is and just stuff like like" Sam half smiled.  
"I'm sorry too, about believing her." He pulled her down so their lips were touching but barely. She smiled.  
"You have work tonight" she bit her lip slightly, looking into his eyes. "I should really go" he whispered, grinning.  
She grinned back and he pulled her in for a kiss

* * *

Andy was sitting on the kitchen bench, eating chinese and reading the news paper. She didn't usually read it but it gave her something to do till Sam came home from work. She heard the door open and close. Her head snapped up hoping to see Sam walking through the door but instead she saw Holly.

"Hey" Holly opened the fridge, grabbing out a bottle of water. She sat down at the bench and opened the bottle.  
"Hey" Andy raised her eyebrows, turning to face her. Holly glanced up at her then back down at her phone.  
"Lets just get past the small talk alright? I do not like you. I would prefer my dad back together with my mum but since that will probably never happen, i'm horrible to my dad's girlfriends till they leave him. Yes, it may seem horrible and he may get sad for a couple of months but him and my mum are perfect for each other. Got it? Holly said, finishing her water.

Andy just nodded and got off the bench. She started to make herself a coffee when Holly spoke again.  
"I met a boy yesterday" She said, playing with a piece of paper. Andy glanced at her. Was she about to ask for boy advice even though she just told her she didn't like her?  
"I'm only telling you this cause I can't exactly tell my dad this because he'll do a background check and that would be a bad thing" Holly sighed a bit.

"Oh, why?" Andy asked, taking a mouthful of her coffee. "His parents like run a gang or something like that" Holly shrugged and Andy choked on her coffee.  
"What's his name?" Andy coughed a bit and wiped her mouth.  
"Damon" Holly smiled, thinking about him  
"Last name?"Andy asked, looking over at her. If it was the person she was thinking of, Holly would be in serious trouble. And what if her dad found out. He would go mental at her, telling her about all the things they do to people.  
"Miller, I think" Holly got up and opened the pantry.  
Andy sighed. It was exactly who she thought it was. Sam had gone undercover for a couple of weeks to see what the gang did and how they got their drugs in and out of the city.  
He didn't sleep properly after he had gotten back for weeks after witnessing a couple of tortures.  
He had told Andy that the memories just haunted him and not being able to help the people.

"What are you gonna tell your dad?" Andy asked, finishing her drink. Suddenly she heard the front door open.  
"Andy?" Sam yelled out, shutting the door.

"I'm not gonna tell him anything, and neither will you, right?" Holly looked at her, raising her eyebrows. Andy nodded.  
She knew that if she said the slightest thing, her and Sam would be over.  
So she kept her mouth shut about it.

* * *

**If you guys want anything to happen in the story, you can tell me (: i'll probably chuck it in somewhere  
Tell me what you think and stay excellent xo :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**New chapter! :D yaaay**

Andy didn't really know how she had gotten herself into this situation. Standing in front of a whole gang with a gun to her head, trying to get her step-daughter back. She was shaking slightly but she had to be calm.  
For Sam.

**2 Days Before  
_  
_**_Andy and Sam had been cleaning up from dinner. Sam had been trying to get Holly to do some jobs around the house but she yelled at him and they had gotten into a fight. Holly had stormed out so Andy and Sam were stuck to do it.  
Everything was getting clean until Andy accidentally splashed Sam all up his front.  
He splashed her back which started a play fight which lead to them fooling around.  
_

_She sat on their bench, panting and grinning while he did his jeans back up. She slid off the bench and pulled on her jeans when she heard the door slam.  
She pulled her top on quickly and started to dry the floor._

"What the hell happened?" Andy looked up quickly to see Holly standing there with a bruise along her jaw. She pulled away when her father tried to look at it closely.  
"Nothing" she said, looking down.  
"That isn't nothing! Did you get into another fight at school again? Was it with that Jennifer girl? Cause I can go down to your school..."  
"No, ok? Nothing happened. Just leave it" Holly cut off her dad. She glanced down at Andy, before storming off to her room.

Sam looked down at her. "Do you know what happened?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"No, yes, maybe. I don't know" Andy bit her lip anxiously. She stood up and saw him staring at her. Waiting for her to explain.

"She may have told me about this boy, but it was nothing, she said they were friends" Andy said, leaning against the bench.  
"And you didn't think of telling me this sooner?" Sam raised is voice, which he never did unless he was pissed and Andy could tell he was.

"She said not too!" She knew she should have told him. Sam banged his fist against the bench, giving Andy a fright.  
"What's his name?" Sam asked, in a low voice. He didn't want to lose his temper but he couldn't believe she hadn't told him this. What other secrets did she know about Holly that she didn't.

"I don't know, like Damon something" Andy saw his muscle's tense. He knew who she was talking about. Of course he knew, he always knew.  
"Don't go anyway, and watch her" He grabbed his cars off the bench and walked outside to his car, sliding into it and driving off

Andy locked the door behind and sighed. She walked upstairs to Holly's room and knocked on the door softly.  
"Holly? You in there?" She slowly opened the door.  
Holly was standing there sobbing, Damon standing behind her holding a gun to her head.  
"You told her about me, didn't you? You said you wouldn't tell anyone and now she's told your dad _and he's gonna come after my family" Damon must have taken something before going around to their house.  
He was constantly twitching and looking around the room.  
"I'm really sorry I have to do this" he said, pointing the gun at Andy.  
Before she could say anything, the gun went off._

**Ok, that is part one :D  
I will upload part 2 soon (:  
OMG that episode on thursday was so exciting! And Oliver crying was so sad D:  
Anyway, tell me what you think (: xo**__


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**I'm like the worst procrastinater ever, i'm really sorry about that but here's Part 2 (:**

_Andy woke up to the smell of wasn't weak either, it was strong. Like something next to her had just been thoroughly cleaned.  
Her eyes opened slowly, to see a pacing Oliver talking on his phone.  
"No, ok? She hasn't even woken up yet. Yes, i'll tell her where you are Sammy, just calm down." Oliver sighed a bit, shaking his head._

Andy moved a bit, groaning. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Bastard" she mumbled, closing her eye again.  
She heard Oliver mumble something and close his phone. He pulled a chair up next to her bed.  
"Hey McNally, how you feeling?" he asked, pulling out a pen and his notebook.

"Sore" she mumbled, opening one eye to look at him.  
"Yeah, well you've had a hell of a night. We just about lost you there. Sam is really sorry he couldn't be here, he's trying to look for Holly." Andy looked at him for a minute before sitting up slowly and swinging her legs over her bed.  
She didn't even know how she was doing this  
"Whoa McNally, what are you doing?" Oliver stood up. He didn't really know whether he should push her back down lightly or help her up.

"We have to help. We have to go and find her" Andy slowly got out of bed. She held onto the bed tightly and slowly walked around it.  
Oliver sighed and pushed a wheelchair over to her. He was to tired from Sam ringing all night to argue with her.

She sat down, and he looked around outside before pushing her out. He didn't want them getting in trouble from her doctors for moving her.  
"Can we get me some clothes? I don't really wanna show up looking like this" Andy smiled up at him.  
Oliver sighed and shook his head. The things he did for his rookies.

Andy limped into division 15, with Oliver close behind her. He didn't know if it was a good idea to have her walking, especially if Sam saw her.  
Andy walked into the parade room where everyone was working.  
"What do you guys have so far?" Andy asked, everyone looking up at her.

**I'm sorry this is so short, but it's leading up till what will happen (:  
Anyway, I think I might end this story soon, but if you want, i'll write a sequel that will definitely be longer.  
And I won't update as often since i'm back at school after 2 weeks off and I already have homework to do and I also have a job and sport commitments and stuff so yeah, but i'll write when I can (:  
So yeah, tell me what you think of this short ass chapter (:  
P.S I dunno if people can walk around or even leave a hospital with a gunshot wound but oh well :D  
xo**


	7. Chapter 6

_3 hours.  
Thats all it took for the cops of 15 division to narrow down all the places Holly Swarek could be. They only had 2 house left and they had decided maybe they should spilt up.  
Oliver, Chris, and Gail would take the lake house that Damon's mother owned.  
Sam, Dov and Traci would take the house the house that was given to the family by the grandparents._

Andy was getting changed into her uniform when Sam walked in.  
"You're not coming with us Andy" Sam lifted up her top, checking out her wound.  
"I wanna help you find her" Andy protested, watching his face.  
He dropped her top and cupped her face, pressing his lips to her forehead and sighing.

"I know you think you have to fix it because you think it's your fault, but this its not, ok? This could of happened to me too" Sam tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.  
Her eyes will full of guilt.  
Sam kissed her softly, pushing her up against the lockers.  
"Stay here, ok?i don't want you to get hurt"He whispered, pulling away. He walked out of the locker room.  
Andy sighed and shut her locker. She walked out to her desk and sat down. What was she suppose to do while everyone else was saving Holly?  
She knew she hadn't been Holly favourite person, but she still could of helped right?

Andy turned on her computer and started searching cases involving the gang. Everything from murder to a couple of pity thefts come up. She scrolled through them, none catching her eye.  
"That's so weird" a voice came from behind her, giving her a fright.

She turned around to see one of the new rookie's, Josh, standing there, looking at the photo's. She glanced back at the photo's.  
"What's weird?" She asked, pulling up a chair for him to sit down.  
"I remember learning about this case at the academy." He pointed to a picture of a dead guy, tied to a chair.  
"He was a cop who like died looking for his daughter or something. She was like engaged to one of the guys in the gang, but then suddenly she just went missing. They sent out search parties for her but they didn't find anything. Then one night he puts in a call saying he thinks he's found her, then theres like a scream and everything goes silent." Josh nodded, looking through the photo's.

"What happened to his daughter?" Andy asked, looking over at him. He shrugged and kept looking at the photo's.  
"There's been like 8 other cases like this over the past 10 years and now there's one happening here. I just thought that was weird." Josh nodded.  
"Shit!" Andy grabbed the phone.  
"Ring Oliver, tell him they're waiting for him and not to go inside the house without back up." She grabbed her keys and dialed Sam's number.

"What McNally, I'm kinda busy right now" Andy could hear the car running, which meant he was still driving.  
"They're waiting for you. The planned this." Andy said, starting the car. She drove out of the parking lot and opened the folder she had gathered while she was running out.  
"What do you mean they planned this? Planned what?" Sam stopped the car.

"This whole thing. Damon dating your daughter, her going missing. They used her as bait to get to you" Andy read through the cases.  
The gang must have seriously hated cops.  
"So what do we do now?"

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been super busy, but i'm home from school today cause I have a cold so I might upload another chapter :D  
Tell me what you think xo**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm watching Mulan (: Yaay for cute disney movies :D  
Anyway, here's a new chapter**

* * *

Andy looked around the room. She couldn't see Holly but she knew she would be here. In one of the back rooms maybe, or behind someone.

Andy swallowed hard.  
"I just want Holly, that's all." she said, her hand grasping the gun in her holster.

A couple of men chuckled around the room. "What makes you think we have her, huh?" One of the older men spoke, watching her. He was smirking and eyeing her up and down.

"Your son took her from my house, I know you have her." Andy glanced at him nervously. She couldn't show her weakness here, but she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"My son didn't do anything, don't show up a my house and throw around accusations like that." the leader shot back, his eyes narrowing at Andy.

"Oh, and don't bother with your gun either, theres at least twenty people here with guns that will take you out in a second." he added, his voice dripping with venom  
"You'll get arrested if you do, you cant shoot a cop." Andy said back shakily. She was seriously starting to regret coming here on her own. It had been a stupid plan right from the start.

Sudden;y, Andy's radio buzzed. "McNally, where are you?" She heard Sam's voice coming from her left shoulder. She reached back to answer.  
"Turn it off now" she heard a voice from behind her and a gun right by her ear.  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, turning off her radio.

"Look, you're surrounded, ok?" Andy looked at the leader. "You can't go anywhere and if they hear one shot, they'll start firing in. All I want is the girl, just give her to me" Andy watched a couple of the guys exchange glances.

"Go and get the girl" The leader said, sitting up straighter. A couple of guys walk into another room. Andy tried to look behind all the guys, but the door shut to quickly before she could.  
"So you're a cop huh? You like doing that?" The leader grinned, licking his lips.

Andy felt uncomfortable under his graze. "Yeah". She glanced around the room, a couple of guys chuckling or looking her up and down. The door behind them opened, and out walked a blood and bruised covered Holly.

"How about we do a swap huh? We'll let her go, if we can have you." The guy grinned, nodding at Andy.  
"Deal".  
"What?! Andy, no. You don't know.." Holly screamed at her before getting hit around the face. "Let me take her out though, I swear i'll be right back" Andy said, reaching for Holly.

"Damon, go with them would you? We can't exactly trust these two precious girls can we?" The leader laughed, causing the whole room to break out in laughter.  
Andy helped up Holly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I got you into this. You have to get out of here though. You don't understand what they'll do to you" Holly whispered, holding Andy's arm. Andy looked down at Holly, watching the girl shake.  
Holly watched as Damon walked towards them, whimpering slightly. She stood behind Andy, still holding on to her as they walked outside.

The three of them started to walk out, Holly holding onto Andy tightly. Andy managed to get a good look at her.

She had a swollen eye, a cut on her forehead, cheek and lip and a couple of bruises around her face. She looked like she had been beaten badly.

The front door opened, Damon walking out first. There were a couple of shouts and a gun firing.  
Andy watched as he fell to the ground in front of them.  
Sam and Oliver ran up to them, Sam wrapping his jacket around his crying daughter and leading her to a squad car.  
Oliver lead Andy to the same squad, opening the door for her.  
Sam stood there hugging his daughter tightly.  
"It's over."

* * *

**Argh Hi (:  
Sorry I haven't updated in ages  
but the last 3 episodes were insane  
Anyway, tell me what you think (: x**


	9. Chapter 8

**I actually can't do anything but mourn the loss of my ship  
so here's a new chapter.**

* * *

The hospital hallway was empty except for a couple of nurses and doctors on night shift. At 3 am Andy was wide awake and alert. Her and Sam had been waiting around 4 hours to hear how Holly was, Sam however had long fallen asleep in one of the waiting room chairs.

After her and Holly had made it out, Holly had complained of stomach cramps and she looked pale which had worried Andy and Sam so they brought her to the hospital.

When they brought her in, the doctors run tests and scans for hours. They didn't fid anything until Holly started to throw up blood.  
Then they worried even more.  
So now she was in an operation in which the doctors were trying to figure out what was wrong with her. They thought that maybe something and torn her stomach her something had exploded in her stomach. Either way everyone was worrying.

Oliver had made it about half an hour after Sam had fallen asleep and was now filling his stomach with a sandwich he had brought at the canteen.  
Traci had called but she hadn't been able to make since Leo was at home with a stomach flu but Jerry had come for an hour before going back home to her.

The rest of 15 division were sitting or sleeping somewhere in the waiting room. A lot of them had never even met Holly, maybe they'd heard stories or seen her around but they had never actually talked to her, they had just come here to support a fellow officer and his daughter.

Sam's head moved slightly on Andy's lap where it had dropped once it had fallen asleep. Her fingers slowly scraped against his scalp soothingly as she looked around the room.  
His chest rose and fell, letting out soft even breath's and sighing slightly. He mumbled something in his sleep, something she had heard him do a thousand times since they had been together.  
And they had been together for a while. Almost 2 years they had been together, living together for 4 of those months and living with a 15 year old for 2.

She though over the months, Holly moving in and causing chaos. Her and Sam just about breaking up over the massive fights they'd have about her. About how she had lied to him about something or maybe stolen something of hers.  
None of that matter though, as long as she had him everything in her life would be perfect  
Maybe just once.

Andy's thoughts were caught off track when Holly's doctor walked in.  
"Uhh.. Holly Swarek?" He asked, reading the last name wrong. Andy shook Sam, waking him up. He looked around before seeing the doctor and standing up quickly. He rubbed his eyes, walking over to the doctor.  
"How is she? Is she ok? What was wrong with her?" Sam started spitting out question's.  
"She's fine. She's in a stable condition in her room. We have given her some drugs to keep her sleeping but she should be up soon" The doctor said, glancing around the room.  
"But what happened to her?" Oliver asked from behind the crowd that had now be made in front of the doctor.  
"It seem's that some in her stomach had exploded, perhaps when she was beaten she had been kicked in the stomach too many times, but its all fixed now." The doctor smiled slightly.  
Everyone around the room sighed with relief, some even hugging each other. Sam leant down, kissing Andy on the head. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

"Can we see her?" Andy asked, looking up at the tall doctor.  
"We can only let family in at this instant, but in a couple of hours or so when she's feeling up to it she can have other visitors." Sam nodded at the doctor.  
The doctor spun on his heel, and started walking towards the room. Sam followed him, looking back when he noticed Andy wasn't following.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked, holding her face.  
"I'm not exactly family." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
"You saved her life. I think you're family." He grinned slightly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She nodded and grabbed onto his hand.

Sam pulled her down the hall till they caught up with the doctor. He lead them to her room where she was sleeping. The cuts on her face had been stitched up and some of the bruises had gone down, but she still didn't look normal.  
Sam sighed, sitting down in the chair closest to the bed. Andy sat down in the one next to him, drawing soft circles onto his back for comfort.  
She doesn't really know how long they sat like that for. A couple of hours maybe but she wasn't to sure. Sam had fallen asleep again, clearly extremely tired and stressed about what had happened over the last couple of days.  
She smiled over at his sleeping face, the calmest it had been in days.

She also remember to get her stomach checked out next time she could, maybe get her stitches changed or the dressing she had on it changed. Then she started to get back into deep thought about the things that had happened. She over-analyzed them, thinking about what she probably could of done much better but hadn't.  
It wasn't until she heard movement and a groan from the bed when she realised she had lost herself in thought again.

Holly opened her eyes slowing, closing them quickly at the bright strip of light that landed on her face which had appeared out of the only strip of window not covered. She started to register where the pain was coming from. He stomach, face, a couple of fingers which she may have broken but she wasn't too sure.  
She didn't really remember anything about yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" She heard the voice of the girl she had hated for no reason from one of the chairs next to her bed. She peered over to her with one eye.  
"Don't do that"  
"Do what?" Andy frowned, clearly confused but what Holly had said.  
"Act all nice. Like I was ever nice to you." Holly closed the one eye which had been open.

"I don't mind. I get it, I mean I probably would have been angry at my dad if he got a girlfriend when I was 15. I mean, I was still hoping my mum would come back."  
Holly looked over at her. "Your mum left?" She asked, Andy nodding in response.  
"I don't even like my mum. She never forgets to tell me how much of a failure I am. Maybe that's why i'm so messed up, you know?" Holly played with the sheet's in front.  
"I don't think you're messed up. I think you've been through a lot that most kids don't go through." Andy smiled a bit.  
"I really am sorry about how I acted with you" Holly looked up at her.  
Andy smiled and held out her hand towards her.  
"Friends?"  
Holly looked at her hand and grinned, shaking it  
"Friends."

* * *

**OK, this is the second to last chapter.  
****I'll update soon**

**Tell me what you think x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, last chapter**

* * *

_1 YEAR LATER_

* * *

Andy didn't really know how she had gotten here. Sitting in a chair getting her hair done for her wedding. Her best friend sitting on one side next to her, barely fitting into her dress because of her huge baby bump and on the other side of her, her 16 year old step daughter getting her make-up done like the rest of the bridesmaids.

She was laughing at something Gail had said, dimples sowing exactly like her father. Today was probably the happiest she had been in months. After everything that had gone down a year ago, she had been strong. Starting at a new school and getting therapy 2 days a week, she had started to become normal again, even though she still got nightmares.

She was nice to Andy too. They had become sorta friends (the way a step mum and step daughter could be) and she was the first person to know about Sam and Andy's engagement. She had made new friends, one's that didn't get her into smoking her drugs or partying. They helped her study and do well at her new school and she even invited them to her house, something she'd never done with anyone else before and much to their despair, kept Sam and Andy up most of the night laughing and screaming at the movies they watched. They had excepted her and become almost inseparable over the past couple of months.

Holly glanced over at Andy and half smiled, just a bit jealous of how pretty she looked. She had already had her make-up done and she was getting her hair finished up.  
"Ok, we're done. Now lets get you into this dress." Gail grinned, finishing Andy's hair. It had been curled with a simple waterfall braid in it.  
Holly grinned and grabbed the dress bag and brought over to where the 3 other girls were standing.

They got Andy dressed and ready before they finished getting ready. The 4 girls each grabbed a bouquet of flowers and walked out to where the car was waiting for. The car drove the girls to the church where Sam and Andy chose to get married. Tommy was waiting outside the church for them to arrive.  
He opened the door and help Andy out, the rest of them getting out by themselves. Tommy smiled widely when he saw Andy. She looked beautiful.  
"You know, we could so leave now if you want. I mean if you're not ready..." Tommy grinned jokingly, earning him a smack in the chest from Andy.  
"I am so ready for this" She smiled, linking arms with him. The girls all lined up, with Traci going first since she was the maid of honor.

The music started and Traci started walking, followed by Gail. Holly was just about to start walking when she spun around and hugged Andy.  
"Thank you for making me dad happy" She whispered before turning around and walking up the isle. Andy smiled and whispered a 'you're welcome' before her and her dad followed the girls.

The ceremony was elegant but simple, perfect for Sam and Andy. They hadn't wanted anything that would cost them too much, but they wanted it to be sweet.  
Their reception was gonna be held at a little hall they found that they could rent out for the night. It was probably the most expensive thing about their wedding (not including the alcohol they were supplying). Somehow, Andy had manage to get Sam to dance with her. He had refused not to but she pulled him to where everyone was dancing and they got their first dance.  
The minute the song ended, Andy was getting pulled away by Dov who wanted to dance with her and Holly was getting to dance with her dad.  
She slid off the heels she was wearing and stood on his feet.  
"I remember we use to do this when you were like 4. Me and you would dance around the lounge when your mother wasn't home and it was just use." Sam smiled at the memory.  
Holly smiled and nodded. "I remember."

The pair were quiet for a minute, just deep in thought and happiness. Holly placed her head onto his shoulder and he leant down and kissed it.  
"Don't screw this up, ok? Like with you and mum. I mean I know that wasn't your fault but you and Andy, you guys have something special." Holly mumbled, looking up at him.  
"I won't." He smiled, looking over at where Dov was dancing with Andy. He was completely horrible at it and she couldn't stop laughing at him.

"You know, i've always wanted a little sister. Maybe you could like knock her up or something." Holly grinned, dimples showing.  
Sam laughed a bit. "I don't think i'd want another one if they were anything like you." He replied cheekily.  
Holly laughed sarcastically, jabbing him in the ribs with finger.  
"Seriously though, you're not getting any younger old man, you better start having kids now, or your gonna be like 90 when their like 10 and that's just weird." She shuddered at the though causing Sam to laugh.

"Wait, I am not old." He frowned.  
"I beg to differ. Your turning like 60 this year, right?" She grinned, getting a finger in the ribs from him. Holly laughed, leaning up and kissing his forehead.  
"I'm being fully serious about this. Give me some siblings." She smiled, walking off to her table. Sam walked off back to his table, thinking about what she had said.

The speeches were a hit. Jerry started off, telling everyone about the great time they had in the academy, ultimately embarrassing Sam.  
Then there was Traci who spoke about Andy and how she always knew she secretly had a thing for Sam. One by one, every one of the groomsmen and bridesmaids gave a speech about the stories involving Sam and Andy, from their relationships to break-ups. From that one time they had a pregnancy scare to when to when they were looking for their first house, everyone had a funny story to tell.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Holly was hitting on one of the waiters and had even managed to get his number.  
Sam looked over at Andy and moved some hair off her face. "I love you"  
She smiled and looked up at him.  
"I love you too"

* * *

**Wow, i'm done.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story, you've all been amazing and supportive of my first fic (:  
****I've started writing a new one which should be up soon so you can check that out if you wanna (:  
****ok, bye :D**


End file.
